civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Strong Vincent
|died= |placeofbirth=Waterford, Pennsylvania |placeofdeath=Gettysburg, Pennsylvania |placeofburial= Erie Cemetery, Erie, Pennsylvania |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption=Colonel Strong Vincent |nickname= |allegiance=United States of America |serviceyears=1861–63 |rank=Brigadier General |commands=83rd Pennsylvania Infantry 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, V Corps |unit=Erie Regiment |battles=American Civil War Battle of Gettysburg † |awards= |laterwork= }} Strong Vincent (June 17, 1837 – July 7, 1863) was a lawyer who became famous as a U.S. Army officer during the fighting on Little Round Top at the American Civil War Battle of Gettysburg, where he was mortally wounded. Early life Vincent was born in Waterford, Pennsylvania, son of iron foundryman B. B. Vincent and Sarah Ann Strong Vincent. He attended Trinity College and Harvard University, graduating in 1859. He practiced law in Erie, Pennsylvania. Civil War At the start of the Civil War, Vincent joined the Pennsylvania Militia as an adjutant and first lieutenant of the Erie Regiment. On September 14, 1861, he was commissioned lieutenant colonel of the 83rd Pennsylvania Infantry and was promoted to colonel the following June. After the death of his regimental commander in the Seven Days Battles (at the Battle of Gaines' Mill), Vincent assumed command of the regiment. He developed malaria on the Virginia Peninsula and was on medical leave until the Battle of Fredericksburg in December 1862. On May 20, 1863, he assumed command of the 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, V Corps, Army of the Potomac, replacing his brigade commander, who was killed at the Battle of Chancellorsville. near the spot where Vincent was mortally wounded.]] At the Battle of Gettysburg, 26-year-old Vincent and his brigade arrived on July 2, 1863. He had started the Gettysburg Campaign knowing that his young wife, Elizabeth H. Carter, whom he had married on the day he enlisted in the army, was pregnant with their first child. He had written her, "If I fall, remember you have given your husband to the most righteous cause that ever widowed a woman." Due to a move against orders, Maj. Gen. Daniel E. Sickles of the III Corps had left a significant terrain feature, Little Round Top, undefended. The chief engineer of the Army of the Potomac, Brig. Gen. Gouverneur K. Warren, recognized the tactical importance of the hill and urgently sought Union troops to occupy it before the Confederates could. A staff officer sent by Warren encountered Vincent's brigade nearby. Vincent, without consulting his superior officers, decided that his brigade was in the ideal position to defend Little Round Top. Pvt. Oliver Willcox Norton, Vincent's brigade standard bearer and bugler, later wrote that he and Vincent made a reconnaissance of the Confederate forces as the brigade was moving into position, "While our line was forming on the hill at Gettysburg I came out with him in full view of the rebel lines. They opened two batteries on us instantly, firing at the colors. Colonel Vincent looked to see what was drawing the fire and yelled at me, "Down with the flag, Norton! Damn it, go behind the rocks with it."Norton, p. 167. Norton was a member of the 83rd Pennsylvania, which Vincent commanded before becoming its brigade commander.. One of Vincent's regiments, the 20th Maine, led by Colonel Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain, has received most of the fame for the defense of Little Round Top, but there is little doubt that the efforts and bravery of Vincent were instrumental in the eventual Union victory. Vincent impressed upon Chamberlain the importance of his position on the brigade's left flank and then he left to attend to the brigade's right flank. There, the 16th Michigan Infantry was starting to yield to enemy pressure. Mounting a large boulder, Vincent brandished a riding crop given to him by his wife and shouted to his men "Don't give an inch!" A bullet struck him through the thigh and the groin and he fell. Due to gallant performances by the 20th Maine and the 140th New York, the Union line held against the Confederate onslaught. Vincent was carried from the hill to a nearby farm, where he lay dying for the next five days, unable to be transported to his home due to the severity of his injury. The commander of the Army of the Potomac, Maj. Gen. George G. Meade, recommended Vincent for promotion to brigadier general on the evening of July 2. The promotion was dated July 3, 1863, but it is doubtful that Vincent knew about the honor before he died.Warner, p. 528. Eicher, p. 614, states that this promotion was not confirmed by the United States Senate, and therefore does not list him as a general. Vincent's wife gave birth to a baby girl two months later, but his daughter died before reaching the age of one and is buried next to her father. His corps commander, Maj. Gen. George Sykes, described Vincent's actions in his official report from the battle: In memoriam Strong Vincent is buried in Erie Cemetery in Erie. He is memorialized by a statue on the 83rd Pennsylvania monument on Little Round Top, by a statue erected in 1997 at Blasco Memorial Library, Erie, and by Strong Vincent High School in Erie. The portion of Little Round Top to the southeast of Sykes Avenue on the Gettysburg Battlefield is known as "Vincent's Spur". He was portrayed in the film Gettysburg by Maxwell Caulfield. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Goellnitz, Jenny, Online biography of Vincent. * Norton, Oliver W., Army Letters 1861-1865, Morningside, 1990, ISBN 089029-094-X. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Blue: Lives of the Union Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1964, ISBN 0-8071-0822-7. Notes Further reading * Norton, Oliver W., The Attack and Defense of Little Round Top: Gettysburg, July 2, 1863, Stan Clark Military Books, reprinted 1992, ISBN 1-879664-08-9. Category:1837 births Category:1863 deaths Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Union Army generals Category:People from Erie, Pennsylvania Category:United States Army officers Category:People of Pennsylvania in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel killed in the American Civil War da:Strong Vincent